


Cereal

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae has a problem. The problems name is Seungri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not that good at writing, there can be grammar mistakes and all that but i just NEEDED to write baeri im so thirsy for this ship right now and I know i couldnt do it the justice I wanted to..but hope you enjoy it anyway!

Youngbae always knew what he felt was a bit different. He just never wanted to admit it.

*  
Seungri moved to the couch, where Jiyong patted on a spot just next to him. Seungri was eating cereal, like always.  
Youngbae was trying to make his own breakfast but couldn't stop staring. Seungri didn't care about the milk dripping down his chin or the loud gulping noises he made. Nor the loud laughter the actions erupted from Jiyong.  
He just kept eating, his young metabolism ready to deal with the amount of sugar none of them could afford themselves.  
"Man, I wish I had his body," Seunghyun startled him out of his thoughts, grabbing a bowl.  
"Yeah, uh, me too." Was all Youngbae could muster out of his mouth, while he kept staring at Seungris.  
"I've been craving that stupid cinnamon cereal all week but I can't do it. Jiyong would kill me otherwise." Seunghyun sighed and moved on with a bowl of fruit, eyeing it warily.  
Seungri laughed at something Jiyong said and wiped the milk off his face with his sleeve. Gross. But somehow..hot.

*  
Daesung and Seunghyun were playing video games. Youngbae wasn't feeling up to it, for some odd reason.  
Maybe the odd reason was Seungri and Jiyong chatting away on the balcony, right next to them. Seungri smiling widely at something Jiyong said.  
His hyung was smoking and suddenly Seungri grabbed the cigarette from those slender fingers. Youngbaes breath caught in his throat waiting for the next step.  
Seungri held the cigarette lightly to his mouth and inhaled, coughing violently just seconds later.  
"What are you doing??" Youngbae didn't notice the words leaving his mouth but all of a sudden they were out in the open and everyone was staring.  
Coughing Seungri caught his eye and smiled in reassurance while Jiyong yelled back.  
"Why are you spying on us?"  
Youngbae fiddled with his belt, laughing, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"I'm not, we all heard it dont ya know?"  
Jiyong squinted his eyes at him but everything continued as normal.  
Youngbae kept his eye on Seungri all night, and Seungri kept glancing back.

*  
They were practicing a new dance one day when Seungri stayed behind to watch Youngbae improve his moves.  
All of a sudden the air felt hotter, his chest felt tighter and a blush swept onto his cheeks, it wasn't the fault of the excercise.  
"Hey maknae, do you need anything?" Youngbae stopped to drink some water, hoping Seungri would leave.  
"I was just taking notes. You have this down so much better than I do," he smiled brightly and Youngbae gulped down some more water.  
"Is this okay with you?" Seungri was still smiling but the sparkle in his eyes had dimmed a bit.  
"Yeah sure, do you wanna dance with me? I can walk you through it, step by step."  
Youngbae offered his hand to the nodding maknae and helped him up, ready to face the hardest hours of his life. Literally.

*  
They had been practicing for two hours. Seungri was sweat soaked and so was Youngbae. He'd gotten distracted a few times but by now all his thoughs were focused on the dance.  
He couldn't say the same about his maknae.  
"Hey, get your head in the game! We've only got half an hour left until dinner and I really don't wanna go to sleep hungry."  
Seungri nodded furiously and started to get into position but paused then.  
"It's just..your shirt is literally wet..from sweating," Seungri looked embarrassed but continued "Maybe we should just take a break?"  
"If my shirt bothers you so much," Youngbae grabbed the hem of his tank top "I'm just gonna take it off."  
Seungri yelped in surprise and stared at him for a minute too long until nodding and avoiding looking at him for the rest of the night.

*  
"Finally!" Daesung put the dinner on the table, some salad and cabbage rolls.  
"Youngbae helped me practice," Seungri beamed at the table and then gratefully looked at his hyung.  
"Yeah, I did and Seungri didn't learn a thing. I have no idea what distracted you maknae, but were doing this again tomorrow." Youngbae threw his shirt on the couch, making his way to the shower.  
Seungri stared at his sweaty retreiving back and ran after him.  
"I'm sorry hyung,"  
Youngbae turned around surprisingly quikly, making Seungri run into him and placing his hands on Youngbaes toned chest for leverage.  
Seungri stared at his hands and then back at Youngbae. He removed them with carefulness and continued.  
"I'm gonna do great tomorrow, I promise! Maybe we can start earlier this time?"  
Youngbae nodded and hurried into the bathroom, the feeling of Seungris hands still hot on his skin.  
He wondered if the younger mans palm lines might have etched onto him, when the hot feeling of them wouldn't leave his chest and mind even long after bedtime hours.

*  
Jiyong greeted Youngbae to the breakfast table with eggs and bacon. He was always the last to wake but this time the two of them were the first ones there.  
"What's up with you?" Youngbae laughed whilst reaching out for a cup for his milk.  
"Nothing," Jiyong grabbed the glass from infront of him "Just wanted to chat."  
Oh, Youngbae knew this was going to be bad.

*  
Seunghyun startled Youngbae and Jiyong out of their little whisper fight and started practice. Seungri smiled at both of em and waved to Youngbae, giving him a thumbs up.  
"You have to deal with this!" Jiyong whisper yelled.  
"No! I'm going to continue practicing with him okay, he does not have to suffer because I happen to have feelings." Youngbae started moving back to the group.  
"You loving him is not suffering!" Jiyong managed before running towards the others and starting their dance routine.  
Youngbae didn't look at Seungri the whole time, but felt the youngers eager eyes landing on him every ten minutes.

*  
"So..Seungri let's start with the leg bender this time alright?" Youngbae tried not to make eye contact and stay professional. He was just teaching the maknae, nothing else.  
After a few minutes Seungri plopped down to the floor whining.  
"I'm still not getting it! I never will!" He grabbed a handful of his short hair and tried pulling it, hissing in pain.  
"Hey, we are not giving up alright?"  
Youngbae squatted down next to him, smoothing over his hair with small strokes.  
"I'm just scared I'll never be as good as you Hyung," Seungri looked at the ground in despair.  
Youngbae raised his chin and stared at the younger boys eyes, willing away the intense voice in his head screaming at him to look anywhere else but there.  
"You are wonderful Maknae. Remember that. Now from the top?"  
Youngbae smiled and noticed Seungris eyes darting down at his lips and then wetting his own. Youngbae scrambled quikly to get up at that and they continued as normal.

*  
"Thank you for believing in me," Seungri grabbed his hyungs arm holding him back from leaving.  
"It's no big deal, you know I'm always here for you." Youngbae smiled at him and this time darted his own eyes at Seungris lips, remembering the incident from before.  
Seungri didn't move and kept smiling too, both of them just standing there looking like idiots.  
Youngbae clasped Seungris shoulder and patted at it trying to end this but just kept his hand there.  
Seungri shuffled his feet closer and put one his hands on Youngbaes hips, his smile faltering and a look of determination taking place in his eyes.  
Youngbae felt his breathing going uneven, his eyes zeroing in on Seungris dry lips. He felt the sweat dripping from maknaes hair onto his hand and his own shirt sticking to the boys fingers.  
They were finally nose to nose and Seungri swallowed trying to say something and finally whispering a word he couldnt quite catch at first but then -  
"Just do it."  
Youngbae kissed him. A peck at first, their dry lips making a smacking sound in the quietness of the studio. Seungri smiled into it and opened his lips, slowly making way for Youngbaes tongue. And then they were kissing, really kissing.  
Youngbae licking away at the taste of cinnamon on Seungris tongue, from that damn cereal he loved so much.  
Seungri grabbed his hips so tightly Youngbae thought he might leave bruises. Their bodies were now flush together, as they were meant to be.  
Youngbae stopped the kiss for a few little words.  
"Never stop eating that cereal."  
"Never stop taking Jiyongs advice."  
They laughed into another kiss and another and another..until it was dinner time again but this time neither of them cared about the food.


End file.
